Domestic Bliss
by Plesiosaur
Summary: Tiny one shot, AU. A little domestic bliss is the best reward for a hard day's moving in together. Can be read as a prequel to Pillow Queen if you want to.


**OK, so I slightly messed up. Remember Pillow Queen? Well that was a one shot, there was never a second chapter. I forgot to update its status to 'complete', so if you were waiting for another chapter on that one then sorry, wasn't gonna happen. Instead here's a teeny tiny one shot which you can read as a prequel to Pillow Queen if you want to. I need to stay up all night for Genuine Responsible Adult Reasons so I may be posting more, possibly. Or not. It very much depends on if I can convince my girlfriend to make me a pot of tea and stay up listening to classic jazz with me.**

* * *

"GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE, YOU'RE MISSING SOME QUALITY ATTENBOROUGH!"

It wasn't the most romantic thing anyone had ever yelled at her but Bonnibel smiled anyway and placed the last folded shirt in the drawer before making her way downstairs, arms full of another load of laundry.

"Seriously, the laundry can wait! Did you know the Alpine Snowbell blooms under the snow so when it starts to melt in the Spring it pops right up before any of the other flowers?

"Yes I did know that, sweetie. I've seen every episode of The Secret Lives Of Plants at least twenty times over."

Enthusiasm undampened, Marceline continued to grin at her from where she was sprawled across the couch.

"I'm gonna take you to Switzerland some time to see it though, just you wait. You can science about all the flowers and stuff and we can take the fancy camera Dad got us for Christmas, it'll be awesome!"

"I can just see you running through the meadows sing The Sound of Music. When are we going to have the time to go to Switzerland?" Bonnie murmured in reply, amused at the mental image of her grungy punk rock girlfriend going full Maria Von Trapp in an alpine meadow. That would definitely be worth taking a photo of with the fancy camera.

Marceline stuck her tongue out in reply and turned her attention rapturously back to the TV.

Despite having seen it twenty times before, despite the laundry and all the other chores she should probably be staying on top of, Bonnie found herself quickly stuffing the dirty clothes in the machine and hurrying back through to the lounge to catch the end of the documentary. She plopped down and immediately stretched her legs across Marceline's lap. The other woman spared her a distracted smile when her gaze flickered from the TV and instinctively began to rub Bonnie's feet which she wasn't going to lie, felt pretty fantastic. Marceline really liked giving foot rubs, that had been an unexpectedly pleasant discovery.

Bonnie recognised this episode, it was about how plants survived in extreme circumstances. She was just as surprised as anyone to discover Marceline's secret love of nature documentaries.

"You'll enjoy this next bit though, it's in New Zealand and there's these big sort of mossy cushion plants and-" But the show was already there before Bonnie could finish.

"Ah, they're huge! Imagine jumping on one of those!"

"I don't think they're like a bounce house, Marcy."

Despite her concerns it was really lovely how well things just flowed between them. Marcy was the messy one, Bonnie was the stressy one. They evened each other out nicely. Marceline hadn't been the most stable of girlfriends so when Bonnie had nervously asked her if she wanted to move in together there'd been quite a bit of anxiety about it on both sides But it just worked, like they'd been doing this their whole lives.

The piles of half empty moving boxes said otherwise, though. At least she'd managed to organise and shelve all her books onto their own bookcase to make room for the new shelves of vintage records and comics. Her poor confused cat kept staring at the new furniture and meowing woefully. Perhaps it was the honeymoon period, perhaps she'd start craving her own space soon enough. Bonnie hoped not. Domestic bliss was wonderful.

"Tell me more about this trip to Switzerland you want to take, then. You know that going on a flower hunting holiday in your twenties makes you prematurely middle aged, right?"

The pillow fight that followed was brief and brutal and ended in giggles and kisses and very quickly with hands sliding up shirts to stroke warm bare skin. By the time the TV started describing the survival techniques employed by cacti to protect their precious water reserves neither of them were listening any more.


End file.
